Turnabout Intersection
by randomly-ren09
Summary: Phoenix Wright once again must team up with Professor Layton in order to stop an international drug syndicate from threatening him. Join them as they face a multitude of puzzles and arguments along their very adventure. Set after GK2, PL3 and PLVSAA, alternate universe before AA4. Rated T just to be safe. Also, don't forget to review after reading!
1. PROLOGUE: Threat Message

**NOTE: The story took place in an alternate universe shortly after AA3 and AAI series, before Apollo's arc (and before Phoenix loses his badge, though the setting time was after the event, I decided to shift the event to after this story took place). Also occurs after PL3, alternate universe before Luke leaves and after Clive paid his debt to society and after the events of PLVSAA.**

**#EDIT: For each chapter, including this prologue, I will include a background music for entertainment sake. You can ignore this if you want.**

**SCENE 1 (Wright & Co. Law Offices): **  
**- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Prologue to Adventure ~ Puzzles ~ - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 2 (in the plane): **  
**- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Cold Open ~ Professor Layton's theme ~ - Tomohito Nishiura (before the news)**  
**- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Puzzles No. 002 ~ Puzzles 5 ~ - Tomohito Nishiura (after the news)**

**POV MODE :**  
**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 3 (unknown location):**  
**- [OST Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva] Rules for the Survivors ~ Tense Atmosphere ~ - Tomohito Nishiura**

**Anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Threat Message**

* * *

_What do you think if we legalize illegal drug trade worldwide, and was threatened to assassinate the most powerful man on the planet? What action would you take if these were set up?_

_Will you form an international team to stop these criminals? Maybe yes, or the other way around..._

###

[June 1, 10.00PM,  
Wright and Co. Law Offices]

The office door was opened. Part of the light rays from the outside shone the front door. As the door was opened, in came a young man. He seemed to quite exhaust after a long day of work.

The young man, who happened to be the famed defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, lazily took off his shoes and blazers, and lay onto the sofa.

"I hope Maya won't brag me for more burgers next time," he groaned.

Phoenix usually didn't sleep in his office, but probably since he's been too exhausted, he decided to sleep in the office. Before he was about to fall asleep, his phone suddenly rang.

"What now?" he grumbled then picked up his phone from his pocket.  
"Unh... Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking,"  
"I see... You're the attorney man that everyone's been speaking lately, right?" an unknown voice replied.  
"Yes, and what about it?"  
"I just wanted you to fulfill my request, that's all,"  
"W-what sort of request that you want me to do, sir?"  
"Legalize illegal drug trade worldwide," the unknown voice sternly replied.  
"W-WHAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Why would I?"  
"If you refuse, then we'll threaten the President and the Secretariat of UN,"  
"What?!"

Within seconds, the phone call was disconnected. Phoenix, now clueless, buried his head on the coffee table, looking rather pressured.

_What should I do?_ he thought. _If I decline the request, the President would be killed, and we're all in trouble..._

**|| POV MODE: PHOENIX WRIGHT ||**

**My name is Phoenix Wright, and I'm a defense attorney. A renowned one, I suppose.**

**I had just returned from a long day of work and dinner when I received that mysterious call. I don't know who the heck he is, but when he suddenly told me about the threat, my world has suddenly turned 180 degrees upside-down.**

**Perhaps this is going to be a life-threatening mission for mankind. ****The battle of hope and despair.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

[June 2, 12.30PM,  
British Airways, Flight no. BA-789]

Professor Layton and his fellow apprentice, Luke, as well as his other partners, Emmy, Clive and Flora were on board on a flight to America. It was their first time going on board, so everyone seemed to feel excited.

Luke was gazing through the skies from the window of the plane. He was excited about the fact that he was riding on a plane for the first time.

"Professor, have you ever gone to America before this?" he asked.  
"Oh no, my boy," the gentleman replied, "I've never been to before,"  
"I see. But anyway, professor, don't you have any classes this summer? I mean, doesn't this trip will interrupt the archaeology students in the college?"  
"Luke, I don't have any classes this summer," Layton replied, "The students' classes are dismissed for this season,"  
"Oops, I forgot all about that, professor," Luke chuckled.

Meanwhile, Emmy was working on her brand new laptop that she just bought. Apparently, she was sitting in the middle seat next to Clive and Flora.

"I can't believe we're going to the States with the professor!" she exclaimed, as she wrote her journal on her laptop.  
"Yeah, who would expect that a professor would take his former assistants to a holiday trip?" added Clive.  
"We're reporters, Clive. Of course we've got an opportunity to go around the world. We need some big scoop, okay?"  
"Emmy, remember that we're going for a vacation, not on work purposes," Layton corrected her.

As the group was busy chit-chatting, a newsflash suddenly appeared on the TV screen.

"Breaking news, famed LA defense attorney, Phoenix Wright received a threat message last night!" the announcer began, "According to Mr. Wright, a mysterious man requested him to fulfill one of the worst requests - to legalize illegal drug trade worldwide,"  
"W-w-WHAT?!" Luke suddenly shifted to the TV, "Legalizing illegal drug trade WORLDWIDE?!"  
"Now, Luke, calm down," Layton said, as he grabbed Luke's left arm, "We need to hear more from the news,"  
"Also, according to him, if he did not fulfill his request, the whole world will be in a great peril," the announcer continued, "The most powerful man on Earth will be subjected to assassination,"  
"WHAT?!" the passengers suddenly yelled in fear.

Suddenly, the crowd of passengers started to go panic. Everyone began to rant and feel nervous after watching the news.

"What're we going to do?" asked one of the passengers.  
"I don't want to let that attorney man do as that bad guy requested," another one complained, shuddering.  
"But we can't also let the most powerful man on this planet be killed, what should we do now?"  
"Yeah, I'm scared,"  
"Mommy, who's the most powerful man on Earth?"

As the crowd goes panic, Layton and his company remained silent. Despite the uncertain conditions created by the passengers, the flight continued to go on.

"What are we going to do, Professor?" asked Emmy, murmuring at him.  
"We're going to change our objective to LA," the professor replied.  
"You mean, our holiday agenda is cancelled?" asked Luke.  
"Not really, but yeah, probably yes,"  
"Aww, yeah!" Clive replied in excitement, "I guess we're off for more puzzles, right?"  
"We're going to help Mr. Wright," added the professor, "This won't be an easy task, my boy,"

**|| POV MODE: HERSHEL LAYTON ||**

**My name is Hershel Layton, and I'm a professor of Archaeology in Gressenheller University, London. I am also known as the Puzzle Master amongst people in Britain.**

**Today, I am on a holiday trip to the United States, specifically in LA, California. But my holiday ended up becoming a world-saving mission when news flashed about the threat message received by the renowned defense attorney, Phoenix Wright.**

**Apparently, I used to meet him when he was on a trip to London with his assistant, Maya Fey, a young acolyte. We used to team up solving mysteries at a set-up town called Labyrinthia.**

**But that was only months ago and perhaps this is another chance to meet him again…**

**On this trip to US, I am going with my companies, Luke, Flora, and the two renowned reporters, Clive and Emmy. It would be worthy to bring them, I suppose.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

[Unknown date and time,

Unknown location]

An unknown man in silhouette entered the dark room. He was carrying a briefcase with his two hands.

The man has a tall and plump build, face covered with facial hair and stubbles on his cheeks, wore a beige suit and a black fedora hat with a with trim. His expression is rather grumpy and intimidating.

The mysterious man then put the briefcase on a desk, which belongs to another man, who happened to be waiting inside the room.

"Here's the stuff that we need, sir," the plump man began.

The other mysterious man, who was sitting on his chair, remained silent. His only response was a puff of smoke from his mouth. It seems that this man was into smoking (obviously).

"Yes, go on," the other man replied.  
"We've already called Phoenix Wright, and the only thing we need is just a reply from him, sir," the plump man added.  
"I see..."

The other mysterious man has a rather wrinkly face and is an European, specifically an Italian-German breed. He was dressed in an orange suit with a black tie.

_Phoenix Wright,_ the man in orange thought, smirking, _I'll have you fall into my trap, mwahahahahaha._

###

# END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If you notice, there are some parts of the story indicated as POV Mode. This part is well, the part where the character explains things in their point of view instead of the writer.**

**Also, when a paragraph is separated by a centered '#', it means there is a change of scene, and a new scene is always indicated with a location and time information like the AA games' way.**

**#EDIT: Again, feel free to ignore this part if you don't want to. I just want to add a little entertainment to the story.**

**OPENING THEME:**  
**- [OST Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban] The Opening Theme of Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban - Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 1 (Hope Springs Airport):**  
**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Days - Masafumi Takada**

**POV MODE:**  
**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 2 (Wright and Co. Law Offices):**  
**- [OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Ayasato Mayoi ~ Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 - Masakazu Sugimori**

**SCENE 5 (Edgeworth Residence):**  
**- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Morning - Masafumi Takada**

**Anyway, let's proceed! Plus, don't forget to review after reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Wright and Co. Law Offices

* * *

[June 2, 3.55PM,  
Hope Springs Airport]

The watch displayed five minutes to four. Professor Layton, Luke and company had arrived at the arrival hall, shortly after they landed at the airport. They were waiting for taxis or any public transport to pick them up.

The airport was as busy as it was. Thousands of people flocked into the airport for departure and waiting for someone's arrival. The airport was also used to be one of the locations of the crime scene a few months ago. But now, it remains history.

"Professor, why don't we just ask for Mr. Wright to pick us up?" asked Emmy.  
"Nonsense," the professor replied, "Mr. Wright doesn't have a driving license and cannot drive,"  
"Oh, really? I see..."  
"Hmm… I wonder how Mr. Wright traveled to work?" asked Luke to himself.

As the group waited at the bus stop, a bright-red sports car arrived at them. The driver then opened his door and went out.

"Actually, I think we should go get a-" Emmy continued, but her attention now was drawn to someone else.

A young, handsome man appeared in front of her. He was dressed in wine-red suit and had a tidy-looking hair. He was also wearing a cravat round his neck.

"..Taxi," she ended.  
"I believe you guys are looking for a ride," the man began, "Come with me,"  
"E-excuse me, sir?" Layton interrupted, "May I ask who you are?"  
"Oh, pardon me, sir," he replied, "My name is Miles Edgeworth," and he bowed down politely.  
"My name is Hershel Layton, and it's good to see you here,"

Edgeworth then helped the group to carry their luggage to the car boot. After settling things up, they went into his car and left the airport.

**|| POV MODE: EMMY ALTAVA ||**

**I'm Emmy Altava, and I'm Professor Layton's former assistant. Currently, I am working for a local newspaper agency as a reporter along with Clive.**

**As soon as we arrived at the airport, I could smell the scent of Americans here. I can't believe that we're actually here!**

**Meanwhile, as we waited for a taxi, there was this cool-looking sports car that stopped by at our stand. The driver, surprisingly, was a handsome, young prince named Miles Edgeworth. He really WAS charming that I caught my attention to him. W-wait, Clive is my partner, and I shouldn't let him know this!**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I'm a local prosecutor in this state.**

**I was assigned by Wright to pick Mr. Layton and his subordinates up as soon as he heard about his arrival. By the time I arrived, I met Mr. Layton and company who had been waiting for minutes. I thought they would go by public transport, but then I thought I should help one of Wright's pen pals, so, why not?**

**But right now, one of Mr. Layton's subordinates seemed to have a crush on me? Do I really attract a lot of female audiences even from Britain? I hope Franziska wouldn't know anything about this or I'd be served with multiple whips from her.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

[June 2, 4.10PM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices]

**|| POV MODE: MAYA FEY ||**

**My name is Maya Fey, and I'm Nick's assistant and an acolyte from Kurain Village.**

**After receiving that threat message last night, Nick suddenly asked for a lot of help, even internationally. I heard he asked for help from the British puzzler, Professor Layton, and I also heard that the professor is coming to LA. Hopefully he came with Luke so I can introduce them to Pearly and we can work together again.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

"Pearls! Make sure the office and the toilet are squeaky clean!" shouted Phoenix.  
"Roger that, Mr. Nick!" Pearl saluted, and then dashed to the toilet, carrying a toilet brush along with her.  
"What makes you go all that bossy, Nick?" Maya suddenly asked, frowning.  
"Professor Layton needs to be welcomed by a clean and tidy office, Maya," he replied, "After all, that's what a gentleman does,"  
"I think Mr. Edgeworth suits that word BETTER than you, Nick," she teased.  
"Hey!"

Suddenly, Phoenix's phone rang. He then picked it up from the desk and answered the call.

"Phoenix here," he began.  
"Wright, I've brought the professor and his subordinates with me," the voice, who appeared to be Edgeworth replied, "I'll be heading off to your office ASAP,"  
"Roger that, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied back, then disconnected the call.  
"Who was that, Nick?" asked Maya.  
"It's Edgeworth. He had picked the professor up already,"  
"Ooh… Goody! I can't wait to see Luke again!" she replied, jumping with excitement.

/ ONE HOUR LATER /

The girls had done enough cleaning at the office. Everything looked squeaky clean. The windows were wiped, as well as the desks. The shelves were dusted, and the floors were swept.

"There," Phoenix began, "All tidied up,"  
"So, when will the Prof arrive?" asked Maya.  
"Perhaps around this time, I suppose," he replied.

*KNOCK, KNOCK!* the door suddenly was knocked.

"Looks like Mr. Eh-ji-worth has arrived, Mr. Nick," Pearl said, "I'll go fetch the door for you,"

When Pearl opened the door, their expectations were correct. Edgeworth arrived at the front door, along with the Professor and his followers.

"Good evening, Mr. Eh-ji-worth," Pearl greeted him, "And... Who are these people?"  
"Thank you, Pearl," Edgeworth replied, "Wright'll explain that for you later,"

Later, when they settled on putting the British puzzlers' belongings (that includes their luggage, of course), they all gather around on the guests' room.

"It's been quite some time since we last met, Mr. Wright," Layton began.  
"How you've been doing, Professor?" asked Phoenix.  
"Hoho... I've been doing good, Mr. Wright," the professor replied, tipping his hat.

Meanwhile, as the gentlemen (Phoenix isn't a true gentleman) were busy talking about reunions, the children and the young grown-ups (Hey, Edgeworth is 26, and Emmy is approximately Edgeworth's age) went off talking somewhere around the office. The children were at Mia's former office, while Edgeworth, Clive and Emmy were talking at Phoenix's office.

"Luke! It's been a while, right?!" Maya began.  
"Yeah, I think we had just met earlier this year, " Luke replied.  
"Have you guys ever met?!" Flora and Pearl asked in unison.  
"Yep, we did," Maya replied, nodding her head, "The last time we met, Nick and I were on a trip to London and later on, we encountered Professor Layton and Luke at a set-up town called the Labyrinthia,"  
"Yeah, and Mr. Wright and the Professor are a good combination for puzzles and trials!" added Luke.  
"Wow, that's cool, Mystic Maya!" Pearl commented, clapping her hands happily.  
"You never told that to me, Luke," Flora retorted.  
"S-sorry about that, Flora,"

On the other hand, Edgeworth, Emmy and Clive were having an introduction talk with each other.

"I'm Emmy Altava," Emmy began, "Nice to meet you,"  
"And I'm Clive," added Clive, "Clive Dove to be exact,"  
"It's good to see you two," Edgeworth replied, "The name's Miles Edgeworth, local prosecutor,"  
"A prosecutor?!" Emmy repeated, "That reminds me... We're you the one who solved the international smuggling case?"  
"Which one?"  
"You know? The one that involves the murder of the Zheng Fa president, and the Interpol agent Akbey Hicks?"  
"Ah, yes, it is," Edgeworth nodded, "That's all thanks to the Interpol, some of my friends and my colleague,"  
"Your colleague?" Clive repeated, "Did you mean that prosecuting prodigy, Franziska von Karma? That German girl?"  
"Yep, of course," Edgeworth replied.  
"Did you know, Mr. Edgeworth?" added Clive, "I really idolize her so much. She's so cool and badass!"

_Cool?_ Edgeworth thought. _Umm.. never mind... Why would he idolize someone younger than him?_

After an idle chit-chatting for about an hour, the group gathered once again, in the guest room for dinner.

"Today's special is Anglo-American Dinner Special!" Maya began.  
"Hold on!" Phoenix interrupted, "Since when you know about this so-called 'Anglo-American' thingy?"  
"Duh! I googled it from the net, of course!"  
"It's alright, Phoenix," Emmy chuckled, "I like that idea, anyway,"  
"Okay, let's dig in!" Luke shouted, then grabbed his fork and spoon and ate the dinner.  
"Now, Luke," said the professor, "A true gentleman never eats like a hungry wolf,"

Later, after dinner, Layton and the others gathered in the guest room while Phoenix, Maya and Edgeworth went out to a local store.

"So, we're going to sleep at Mr. Wright's office?" asked Luke.  
"Indeed," Layton simply replied.  
"And that means, we don't need to rake our cash on renting a hotel room, right?" added Emmy.  
"Why would we have to stay on a hotel when we have Mr. Wright's office?" Luke argued.  
"Who knows?" Clive replied, "After all, we're here to help Mr. Wright on his mission, right?"  
"And perhaps we could've gone abroad from that big mission as well!" Flora added with excitement.

###

[June 2, 7.30PM,  
Local Store (Not Walmart or 7-11),  
Ground Floor]

Phoenix was busy searching for some groceries with Maya, while Edgeworth was assigned to buy some sleeping bags for the British puzzlers. Meanwhile, at the groceries' section...

"Nick! We should go and buy some pancake mix for them tomorrow!" Maya suggested.  
"Yeah, yeah, pancakes," Phoenix nagged, "You've already put that on the shopping list,"  
"And don't forget the butter!" added Maya, "Pancakes aren't perfect without butter,"  
"I thought it's also imperfect without honey, too?"  
"Yeah, honey too!"

Phoenix then went off to get the pancake mix, butter and honey from its shelves, while Maya was in charge of holding the shopping cart.

/ FIVE MINUTES LATER /

Phoenix then came back with all the last few items that they need. He put it on the shopping cart and went off to the cashier's counter with Maya.

"I wonder if Mr. Edgeworth has finished..." Maya began, looking rather skeptical.  
"Hopefully, yes," Phoenix replied.

As soon as Phoenix paid off the groceries, they left the store with full hands. Just as they left the store, they met Edgeworth at the front door, carrying a few bag of shopping bags.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix began, "How long you've been waiting?"  
"I just came out a few minutes ago," he replied, "Let's go, Wright,"

Phoenix agreed and nodded, and with that, the threesome went back to the office to drop the items there.

###

[June 2, 9.00PM,  
Wright and Co. Law Offices]

"We're back!" Phoenix shouted from the door.

Layton and his subordinates were watching TV when Phoenix arrived. Luke went for the door and opened it.

"Mr. Wright! Maya! Mr. Edgeworth!" Luke began.  
"Haven't slept yet, Luke?" asked Phoenix.  
"Not yet," he simply replied, "We decided to wait for you guys to come back, so yeah,"

Luke then returned to the sofa where Layton was sitting. Phoenix and Maya walked into the room and dropped the groceries on the dining table (Gee, the office looks MORE like home) while Edgeworth put the shopping bag on the floor next to the shelf near the front door.

"Wright, I'm leaving for now," Edgeworth began, looking at his watch, "I'll come back again tomorrow,"  
"Sure, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied, "And have a good night," with a slight smile on his face.

Edgeworth nodded with agreement, and with that, he left the office and went home, after a long day work. _Hmm.. I think I should call Franziska tonight, shall I? _he thought. _Perhaps I should let her know about the professor's arrival..._

_###_

[June 2, 10.00PM,  
Edgeworth Residence]

Edgeworth entered the front door of his house when his phone suddenly rang. Before taking off his shoes, he picked up the phone from his pocket and answered the call.

Just as he expected, the call was from Franziska.

"Edgeworth speaking," he began.  
"Miles, I heard that the puzzler-professor arrived. Is that correct?" Franziska asked in a rather curious tone.  
"Uh huh," Edgeworth nodded, "I've picked him up this morning and sent them to Wright's office,"  
"I see... By the way, do you mind if I have a sleepover at your house tonight?"

From just listening to her request, he suddenly reacted with a surprise. _Why would she have a sleepover with him? Was she having trouble sleeping alone,_ he thought.

"S-sure, you may, Franziska," he simply replied, "I'll be seeing you tonight,"

After a long day, it seems that Edgeworth's night is going to be paid with Franziska's sleepover at his house. It would be a rather enjoyable, and sort of a romantic night. After all, Edgeworth hasn't been sleeping together with her for like, a few years, perhaps.

###

# END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Just letting you know that as this story progresses, there might be some slight romantic scenes, though minor. I want to keep the action-mystery-adventure theme up on more. But just be aware though...**

**Ah yes, and beware of Edgeworth fanservice at the beginning of this chapter, hehe.**

**Plus, here's another set of music for this chapter. Again, feel free to ignore this part if you don't want to.**

**SCENE 1 (Wright and Co. Law Offices) and SCENE 2 (Edgeworth Residence):  
****[OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Days - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 3 (Unknown Location):  
****- [OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] An Uneasy Atmosphere -****Tomohito Nishiura**

**SCENE 4 (on the way to the office):  
****- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Beautiful Morning - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 5 (Wright and Co. Law Offices):  
****- [OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2 ] Itonokogiri Keisuke ~ It's Detective Itonoko, Pal ~ - Masakazu Sugimori (the part when Gumshoe came in)  
****- [OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Ayasato Mayoi ~ Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 ~ - Masakazu Sugimori (the part when Edgeworth and Franziska came in and after the conversation part)  
****- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Monokuma-sensei's Lessons - Masafumi Takada (Clive, Emmy and Franziska's conversation)**

**POV MODE AND INVENTORY:  
****- [OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Morning Heat Haze

* * *

[June 3, 7.00 AM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices]

Phoenix woke up with a loud yawn from the sofa. He stretched a bit then went off from the sofa. As he walked towards the toilet, he heard noises from the kitchen.

"Just who on earth is in that kitchen?" he mumbled, in a rather sleepy tone.

When he stepped into the kitchen front door, he saw a tall figure, more likely a man, preparing a pot of tea and some bread toast.

"P-professor?" he began.

The figure, who turned to be Layton, turned behind and saw Phoenix standing by the door. He was dressed in his usual orange shirt and black trousers, except that he didn't wear his top hat and black jacket this time. His hair was rather short with a pointy strand facing left on top of his head (sorry, I'm bad at describing his hair haha).

_So that's how the professor's hair look like?.. _Phoenix thought.

Layton was holding a frying pan with fried eggs in it. It looks like the professor was cooking some breakfast for them, seeing the dining table prepared with a few plates.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright," Layton greeted him.  
"Morning, Professor," Phoenix replied and yawned, "Gotta' go to the bathroom," and with that, he turned around and zombie-walked to the toilet.

As Phoenix walked towards the toilet, Maya, Luke and the rest of the group woke up. Luke walked out of Mia's office and saw Phoenix.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright," Luke greeted, in a rather sleepy tone.

Phoenix didn't attempt to reply, so he simply nodded and walked away to the bathroom.

###

[June 3, 7.10 AM,  
Edgeworth Residence]

The clock stroke 10 minutes past 7. Edgeworth, laying on the bed shirtless, was still asleep with Franziska next to him on the left side.

"Grnnngh... What... time... is it, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska groaned in a rather sleepy tone as she patted Edgeworth's back.

Edgeworth woke up and grabbed the alarm clock from the sidetable next to him. He read it up for her as he looked at the time.

"It's ten past seven, Franziska," Edgeworth replied.

Franziska then woke up, and took a glance at Edgeworth. She was surprised to see her fellow 'little brother' laying on the bed shirtless.

_I didn't know that Miles had done some work-outs in the past few years.._. she thought as her face was tinted with red on her cheeks and putting her hand on her mouth.

She noticed that his body was rather muscular, with all that nice-looking curves on his arms, chest and (_ahem, you know...?_) his six-packed abs. After daydreaming about his fabulous-looking body, she shooked her head to snap out of her daydreams.

_W-what am I thinking? _She thought,_ I should've gone to the bathroom._

She then went off from the bed and stretched her arms. Before she exited the room, she pulled the curtains over to expose the morning sunlight to the room. Afterwards, she walked away to the bathroom.

/ A FEW MORNING SHENANIGANS LATER.../

Edgeworth and Franziska both had done with their breakfast, but they haven't completely dressed up yet. But before they were about to, Edgeworth's phone suddenly rang with its fancy ringtone - Steel Samurai theme ringtone to be exact.

As the phone rang, Edgeworth approached to the sidetable where he put his cell phone. He then picked it up and answer the call.

"Edgeworth speaking," he began.  
"Sir! We've got the case files for Mr. Wright's case, sir," the familiar voice, which actually belonged to Det. Gumshoe replied.  
"Okay then, detective. Bring the files to Wright's office posthaste,"  
"Roger that, pa- I mean, sir!" the detective replied back, and with that, Edgeworth disconnected the phone call to prevent him from adding any trivial dialogue.

As soon as he slipped back his phone into the pocket, Franziska then approached to him, now fully dressed up.

"So, who's that, Miles Edgeworth?" she asked.  
"Detective Gumshoe," he simply replied, "We have the case files now, so we can discuss about it with Wright later,"  
"I see... But hold on," Franziska interrupted, "Scruffy is a homicide detective, correct?"  
"I know that, but he's just providing the files for us, not getting involved with this case,"

Before they end their conversation, Franziska handed him his wine-red blazers and his cravat.

"Anyway, Miles, you should put these on now," she said, handing the clothes to him.  
"Thank you, Franziska," he replied with a smile, and put on the rest of his usual outfit.  
"We should be going now,"

Edgeworth nodded with agreement, and with that, the two prosecutors left the house and went to Phoenix's office by Edgeworth's car.

###

[Unknown time and date,  
Unknown location]

The plump man once again entered his boss' office, but this time, he had a disappointment slapped on his face.

"We got a bit of a problem, sir," he began.  
"What now...?" his boss asked, blowing a puff of smoke as he hold a cigar on his hand.  
"Mr. Schmidt, that Wright guy..."  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"According to news, Wright seeked help from a fellow pen pal, sir," the plump man replied.  
"You lot!" Schmidt suddenly shouted, slamming the desk as he stood up from his chair, "Why didn't you tell him not to ask for help from outsiders, Nevis?"  
"I'm sorry, sir," the plump man, named Kane Nevis, "I forgot to add that during the phone call two days ago,"  
"Bah! Never mind that. Just leave me alone for a moment, will ya?"  
"O-okay, sir,"

And with that, Nevis left the office, leaving his boss alone.

###

Edgeworth drove his red sports car in a near-fast speed, approximately 90 km/h (sorry, I used SI units in any measurements). Meanwhile, Franziska was gazing through the car window as she sat on the passenger's seat next to Edgeworth.

It was around quarter to nine, but heat haze started to shroud the city around this time.

"Sigh, I hate this foolishly foolish greenhouse effect," she muttered, "It makes the country's climate hotter, and the heat haze comes in earlier,"  
"Well, that's not our fault, anyway," Edgeworth replied, "You should blame the irresponsible people who did this,"  
"You know what they say 'The world is beautiful, but cruel', right, Miles?" added Franziska.  
"I've heard of that saying, Franziska,"

The two prosecutors continued to chatter as they drove all the way to Phoenix's office.

[June 3, 9.00 AM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices]

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* a thumping knock banged on the door.

"Coming," Luke began, then approached to the door and opened it.

When Luke opened the door, what he found was a tall man with a big build wearing an olive-green overcoat, who also carried some binders with him.

"Umm... Excuse me, sir?" Luke asked, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Dick Gumshoe, Homicidal Detective from the Criminal Affairs," the man, who happened to be Det. Gumshoe replied, "I've got no time for an idle chatter, pal,"  
"O-okay, detective," Luke agreed, and with that, he let the detective in.

But just as Luke was about to close the door, this time, there was another person approaching to the door.

"Excuse me," the man behind the door began, "It's me, Edgeworth, kid,"

Luke suddenly startled and opened the door back. This time it was Edgeworth and Franziska.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Luke began, "And... who is this lady?"  
"I'm Franziska von Karma, the prosecuting prodigy," she introduced herself to Luke.  
"Oh..."

The British boy then let the twosome in, and closed the door. As the two prosecutors walked towards the sofa, Emmy and Clive shifted their eyes to them.

"Edgeworth!" Emmy began.  
"Hey, it's you!" Clive added, "You're the prodigy, Franzi-*CRACK* YEEEOUUUCCHH!"  
"Just who the heck are you?!" she asked as she tugged on her whip, "How did you know me?"  
"I'm a reporter, and my name is Clive," Clive replied, "Clive Dove, reporter for a British newspaper agency,"  
"Oh, I see..." she muttered, then whipped Clive again.  
"Yeeeeoouuch!" he screamed, "What was that for?!"  
"A 'nice to meet you' greeting for you, Clive Dove," Franziska replied with a smirk.  
"Hey, nice to meet you too, Franziska," Emmy interrupted, "By the way, I'm Emmy Altava, Clive's workmate at the same agency,"  
"Good to see you, Emmy Altava,"  
"H-hey, why didn't you whip her- *CRACK* AAAAGH?!"  
"Clive, hold it," Layton interrupted, "A true gentleman never speaks rudely in front of a beautiful lady,"  
"But, professo-*CRACK*ooooOOOAAARGH!" he argued, but Franziska whipped him again.  
"The professor *CRACK* is right, *CRACK* Clive Dove," she replied as she whipped Clive.  
"Franziska, stop whipping him, okay?" Edgeworth interrupted as he grabbed her whip before it was lashed onto Clive.

As Edgeworth grabbed her whip, she looked up and saw Edgeworth doing the thing. She had no choice but to stop.

"Fine," she sighed, revealing a slight soft spot on her face as she sat on the sofa.

/ A BRIEF INTRODUCTION LATER.../

"Alright, now let's get back to the main topic," Phoenix began as he cleared his throat, "Detective, the files, if you'd please,"  
"Here you go, pal!" Gumshoe replied, showing off the binders to them and put them on the coffee table.

As Phoenix opened the files, they revealed the case information and the culprits' names and profession. Layton also read up the information, as well as the rest of the grown-ups.

**|| POV MODE: FRANZISKA VON KARMA ||**

**My name is Franziska von Karma, and I'm a prosecuting prodigy as they all called me.**

**After receiving news about the professor's arrival and the news about Phoenix Wright's threat message, Miles Edgeworth and I were quite busy seeking information about the criminals' information from the precinct by Scruffy.**

**As we read it up, we found some bits of useful base information for this case. Here are some of the information that we found useful:**

**CASE INFORMATION:**

**The criminals are involved in an illegal drug trafficking from Europe to North America through an international drug organization called the Dark Alleys. They also targeted lawyers and usually bribed them to legalize this very criminal, with a threat of murdering important people such as the President and whatsoever, or bombing the courtrooms worldwide by sending terrorists to targeted countries if the lawyers deny their requests.**

**CRIMINAL LISTS:**

**Paulo Schmidt, 45, leader of the drug syndicate. Wanted by the Interpol.  
****Kane Nevis, 29, subordinate. Also wanted by the Interpol after once escaped from prison.  
****Jack Stacey, 20, subordinate. Arrested after being searched by the Interpol in Italy.  
****Marley Juana, 23, subordinate. Arrested after being searched by the Interpol in France.  
****Cody Cocaine, 25, subordinate. Shot after attempting to escape from Interpol's arrest.**

**Most of the criminals were already caught. We only needed to look for the last two members of the Dark Alley.**

**LIST OF EVIDENCE AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT:**

**300kg of Meths. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD*  
****400kg of Ecstacy. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD*  
****360kg of Heroin. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD*  
****Box of hypodermic. *ADDED TO THE ORGANIZER AND COURT RECORD***

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: CLIVE DOVE ||**

**My name is Clive, and I'm a reporter, just like Emmy.**

**Wow, from just looking at those case files, it looks like me and Emmy are going to write some report as we work on to this case. That way, when this case is solved, this'll be the big scoop for the papers!**

**Anyway, my back really hurts after Franziska whipped me for a multiple times. But she's still cool and pretty, though she's still no match for Emmy.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

# INVENTORY INFORMATION #-

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
-Magatama [one of my possessions]  
-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]  
-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
PICARATS: 0000

###

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**NOTE: Yeah, as you can see, now I included inventory into the story. I just wanna' review the list of items before each chapter ends. With the inventory now included, the investigation/trial will begin by the next chapter.**

**Over and out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Yay! Third Chapter, and this time, things are getting much more suspense, so brace yourselves, readers!  
**

**BGM for this chapter (feel free to ignore if you don't mind):****  
**

**CHAPTER THEME SONG:  
[ALBUM: MEKAKU CITY DAYS] Headphone Actor - IA (because Nick and the team is pretty doubting about the situation at the courthouse)**

**POV MODE AND INVENTORY:  
****[OST DANGAN RONPA] Trial Underground - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 1 (Wright and Co. Law Offices):  
****[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori (during the phone call)**

**SCENE 2 onwards (on the way and the courthouse):  
****[OST DANGAN RONPA] Class Trial Turbulent Edition - Masafumi Takada**

**SCENE 3 (at the courthouse):  
****[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori  
****[OST DANGAN RONPA] Supplementary Lessons for the Unlucky - Masafumi Takada**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : Target: Courtroom No. 3

* * *

# INVENTORY INFORMATION #-  
::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::

-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
-Magatama [one of my possessions]  
-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::

-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
-Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]  
-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
PICARATS: 0000

###

[June 3, 11.30 AM,  
Wright and Co. Law Offices]

Phoenix closed the binders as soon as everyone had finished jotting down information. Luke then took out his notebook from his satchel and began writing down their current leads.

**|| POV MODE : LUKE TRITON ||**

**My name is Luke Triton, and I'm the professor's self-proclaimed apprentice.**

**After I read up the case files that the detective gave us, I wrote down all the mysteries and leads that we're currently after now.**

**Here are the current mysteries that we're currently after, some of them are solved thanks to Detective Gumshoe handing us the case files:**

**1- Mystery Man's origins**

**The mysterious man who called Mr. Wright a few days ago requested him to legalize drug trafficking, but unfortunately, Mr. Wright didn't happen to know this man. Who is this guy exactly?**

**ANSWER: The mysterious man who called Mr. Wright a few days ago was a person from an international drug syndicate called the Dark Alleys. His actual identity is still unknown, unfortunately.**

**2- Dark Alleys' current whereabouts**

**The two remaining culprits, Paulo Schmidt and Kane Nevis were most wanted by the local police and the Interpol, but sadly, no one knows their current whereabouts. The other three has been arrested, one of them were shot to injury in an attempt to escape from the Interpol's arrest.**

**ANSWER: None so far, still finding leads.**

**I guess that's all I could write so far. Over and out.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

"So, where do we start, huh?" asked Emmy as she laid her arms on the table.  
"Now that's where we all got stuck," Phoenix replied, "We don't know where the Dark Alley are so far,"

Suddenly, Phoenix's cellphone rang, with the Steel Samurai theme as the ringtone.

"What was that?" asked the professor.  
"Umm... Sorry, that's my phone, professor," Phoenix replied, then took out his phone from his pocket and lifted it up, "Hello, who's this?"  
"Hello again, Mr. Attorney, it's good to see you-" the voice, who belonged to Schmidt, replied.  
"You again!" Phoenix snapped, "What do you want?! I'm not going to do as you say!"  
"Now, now, Mr. Attorney. Don't get so angry now. I haven't told you anything yet,"  
"What do you want this time?!"  
"Well, one thing," Schmidt replied, then the whole scene broke into a brief silence.  
"Just fork it out already!" Luke shouted, as he overheard the conversation.  
"Come to the courthouse," Schmidt simply replied, then disconnected the phone call.

Phoenix then slipped the phone into his pocket, and stood up from the sofa.

"Let's go, guys," he began, "To the courthouse,"  
"Roger that, pal," Gumshoe saluted, "I'll take you and your British pals there, pal!"  
"And I'll bring these reporters and Flora there," Edgeworth added.  
"Thanks, Detective. Thanks too, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied.

And with that, the group then rushed to their cars and drove to the courthouse posthaste.

###

Gumshoe's police car was moving at a quite fast speed, as well as Edgeworth's. They were chasing the time because they were quite worried about the situation at the courthouse.

"What's going on at the courthouse, Mr. Wright?" asked Layton.  
"The Dark Alley has occupied the building. They had everyone including the attorneys and the judges held hostage,"  
"Boy, the nerve of them!" Luke snapped with a despise on his face.

The road wasn't as promising as it was. Traffic jam has started to appear on the highway. The team wanted to race against time, but the traffic jam hindered their current task.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Phoenix murmured desperately, "Time waits for no man, got it?!"  
"Patience, Mr. Wright," Layton said, as he patted his shoulder.  
"We only got around 20 minutes!" Phoenix argued, "We can't just let this traffic jam get in our way!"

Phoenix, still with his impatience and his heart was beating nervously, gave up; he got out of the detective's car and began sprinting from where he began.

"Nick!" Maya shouted.  
"Pal!" Gumshoe shouted.  
"Mr. Wright!" Layton and Luke shouted in unison.  
"What do we do now, pal?" asked the detective.  
"I'll chase him," Layton replied, lowering his head while tipping on his hat.  
"I'll go with you, professor!"  
"Me too!" Maya added.

The remaining three got out of the car immediately after making that rash decision. Knowing that time was on the run, they know something bad would happen if they were late.

Meanwhile, Edgeworth and the rest were still on the car, stuck in the traffic jam as well when suddenly, Franziska noticed a familiar figure in blue suit running down the streets.

"Phoenix Wright?" she mumbled.  
"What's wrong, Franziska?" asked Edgeworth.  
"I just saw Phoenix Wright running down the streets," she replied, shifting her eyes to Edgeworth.  
"W-what?!" he exclaimed.

Edgeworth suddenly drove his car to the edge of the road. He then turned off the car engine and began to leave the car, chasing after Phoenix. Franziska, as well as Clive, Emmy and Flora followed them as well.

As Edgeworth began to ran down the pavement, he began to yell at Phoenix.

"Wright!" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Are you insane?!" added Franziska, who happened to be tailing Edgeworth from the back.  
"I can't wait, guys!" Phoenix replied back, "We've got like... 15 minutes left!"  
"Fifteen minutes?!" Edgeworth repeated.  
"I don't want to let anyone in the courtroom to be hurt!" Phoenix added.

**|| POV MODE: PHOENIX WRIGHT ||**

**Damn, I can't believe I have to do this! I've been totally insane, yes. But I'm totally doubted about the people in the courthouse. I don't want anything bad happen to them. **

**Seriously, this is a real race against time.**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**When Franziska told me what she saw, I was surprised, so I decided to stop my car and ran after Wright with my own two legs. By the time Wright explained what he was intended to do, I'm also having doubts regarding the people in the court. I hope those goons didn't hurt them.**

**Recalling back, today there's a trial held at Courtroom No. 3. The judge was presided by Ms. Justine Courtney, while the defense was presided by Mr. Raymond Shields. On the other hand, the prosecution is presided by my (incompetent) junior, Sebastian Debeste.**

**(Author's note:**

**Justine Courtney - Mikagami Hakari  
****Raymond Shields - Shigaraki Tateyuki  
****Sebastian Debeste - Ichiyanagi Yumihiko**

**Also, these names aren't official; they are given by the fans who were doing the fan-translation of Gyakuten Kenji 2, but they do make sense with the characters, though.)**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: HERSHEL LAYTON ||**

**Oh dear, I was totally surprised when Mr. Wright suddenly got out of the detective's car. I know he was totally rushed, but a saying once said 'Patience is a Virtue'. Maybe I shouldn't be using that at the moment, I suppose.**

**Anyway, since we left the poor detective alone, I hope he could make his way to the courthouse in time. I'm terribly sorry, detective.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

###

Time continues to flow. Phoenix and the team were still running down the streets, chasing the time. The time remaining was 11 minutes left.

"Boy, we don't have much time!" Phoenix ranted.  
"Wait up, Wright!" Edgeworth said to him.

Franziska, who was left a bit behind, stopped for a while, catching for a breath after running like almost two kilometres from where they left.

"Hold it, Phoenix Wright!" she gasped, "I... need... to... catch... some breath,"  
"I've got no time for waiting, Franziska. I'm sorry," he replied, "Edgeworth, go and help her out!" and with that, he continued to run.

Edgeworth agreed and ran back to where Franziska stopped. He then squatted down and offered her a piggyback ride on him.

"Franziska, if you don't mind, hop on to my back," he ordered.  
"Okay, Miles Edgeworth," she agreed, then climbed onto his back.

Edgeworth then stood up while carrying Franziska on his back. Before he was about to run, three familiar figures suddenly passed through them, riding on two bicycles.

"Yoohoo!" Emmy shouted.  
"E-Emmy?!" Edgeworth called in a shock.  
"We're totally exhausted midway, so we have to rent a bike to get there quickly," Clive explained, "Sorry, but we're off now," and with that, they continued to cycle with their bikes, with a hope that Edgeworth would pay them off for the rent.  
"W-wait! Hold on-*CRACK* GnaaaAAAARGH!" Edgeworth continued, but Franziska whipped him before he ended.  
"Just tail them along, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska snapped.  
"O-okay, okay... Sheesh," he sighed, and with that, he continued to run down the pavement.

Meanwhile, Layton, Luke and Maya were still chasing after Phoenix. They were already far near him, but still nowhere sighted by Edgeworth, Emmy and the rest. Time remaining was 10 minutes left.

Little did they know that they were almost reaching the courthouse, but Maya stopped on the way there.

"Mr. Layton... Luke..." she gasped, "I'm tired,"

Layton then walked to her and offered a ride on his back. She then climbed onto his back and thanked him.

"Thanks, Mr. Layton," she thanked him.  
"No problem, Ms. Fey," Layton replied him, "After all, that's what a gentleman does," and gave her a smile.  
"Let's move on, professor!" Luke continued.

Both of them nodded, and with that, they continued running again.

###

[June 3, 11.53 AM,  
District Court,  
Ground Floor, Lobby]

Phoenix finally had stepped into the courthouse. It was worth doing all the running from. It looks like he was lucky to be there punctually.

However, one problem arises. The situation of the people in Courtroom No. 3 was still doubted. Knowing that, Phoenix hurried to the lift and took a lift to the third floor.

Later, shortly after Phoenix entered the lift, Layton, Luke and Maya, as well as Emmy, Clive, Flora and Pearl arrived. They knew that Phoenix could have entered any of the lifts, so they took the same trail as Phoenix did just now.

"I recalled that the goons are taking over Courtroom No. 3," Layton began, "Let's go!"  
"It's on the third floor, Mr. Layton," Maya added.

Once again, shortly after Layton's group entered the lift, Edgeworth and Franziska finally arrived. Just as they arrived, they heard a group of footsteps stomping near the lift, so they assumed that the professor's group has already arrived.

"Let's follow them," Edgeworth began.

Edgeworth then put Franziska down, and with that, the two of them followed Layton to the lift, but this time, they took another lift to the same place.

[June 3, 11. 56 AM,  
District Court,  
3rd Floor, Hallway]

Phoenix suddenly bursted into the room and finally stopped by the door, gasping from exhaustion. When he looked up, he found out something rather shocking - The people who were in the Courtroom No. 3 were all gagged and tied up.

"Phew, that's a relief," he sighed, wiping off his sweat.  
"Mmmph (Help)! Frnghh ngggh (Save us)!" a voice boomed, crying out for help.

Phoenix then turned to the right, and saw three people tied up and gagged. He then approached to them and untie the gag on their mouths.

"Thank you, sir," the boy, clad in a blue school uniform and a red blazers replied, weeping.  
"It's okay now," Phoenix replied, "My friends will also arrive at this moment.

Suddenly, Layton's group, as well as Edgeworth and Franziska bursted into the room.

"Wright!" Edgeworth began, but then his eyes shifted onto the three people, "Mr. Shields? Your Honor Courtney? Sebastian?"  
"You know them?" asked the professor.  
"Yes, I used to meet them back when I was working on the smuggling case a few months ago," Edgeworth explained.

The man with the afro hair then ordered Edgeworth to untie the rest of the hostages.

"Miles, save your words for later!" the afro man, who happened to be Raymond Shields, ordered, "Hostages first, then talk,"  
"Okay, Mr. Shields," Edgeworth agreed, then he hurried to the other people involved.

The boy in the school uniformed then begged them for help, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Help us out!" the boy, whose name was Sebastian, cried, "We've been held hostage by some of the-*CRACK* bad gnaaAAAAARGH!"  
"Enough of your foolishly foolish weeping, you fool!" Franziska snapped, "We don't want to hear any of your incompetent crying,"  
"Is there any happenings in Courtroom No. 3, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked to the lady, who happened to be the judge for the postponed trial.  
"Yes," the lady, who happened to be Justine Courtney, replied, "The goons placed a bomb in that courtroom,"  
"A BOMB?!" he exclaimed, but before she continued, Phoenix suddenly hurried to the courtroom.  
"Mr. Wright!" Layton shouted, but he ignored.

Suddenly, the whole scene broke into silence. Everyone in the room began to hear the sound of a clock ticking.

###

[June 3, 11.59 AM,  
District Court,  
Ground Floor, Lobby]

Detective Gumshoe finally arrived, but the ground floor was too silent for any incident to occur. But before he was about to make a pace, he suddenly heard a clock ticking.

"W-what was that?" he asked, but suddenly, he started to make second thoughts of a bomb, "N-no way, pal..."

Gumshoe rushed to the third floor, but he didn't want to risk himself from taking the lift. He rushed to the staircase and hurried to the third floor.

The countdown then began to make its final showdown. It starts to tick loudly when it stroke to 10, and so on.

[District Court,  
3rd Floor, Hallway]

"Wh-what do we do now, professsor?" asked Luke, now feeling rather panic.  
"Is he crazy?!" asked Sebastian, "He's trying to dig his own grave!"

The countdown stroke to 3. Phoenix was still at the defendant lobby, hoping to encounter the Dark Alley members. But just as he was about to enter the courtroom...

"BOOM!" the courtroom suddenly bursted into an explosion, throwing Phoenix off backwards. When Layton was about to enter the defendant lobby, he was also thrown backwards from the bombing impact.

"Professor!" Luke shouted.  
"Nick!" Maya shouted.

When Gumshoe suddenly arrived at the third floor, the whole scene once again broke into silence.

###

# END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**NOTE: Whoops! Looks like we stopped by the cliffhanger. It's not the end of the story yet, but it's like a plot twist. Don't worry, the continuation is in the next chapter.**

**And as you can see, this chapter was kinda exciting. I've been racking for ideas all day, you know?**

**Alright, review, guys! Over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Turnabout Intersection

A Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney fan fiction

by Ren

**NOTE: No opening comments for this chapter, but have a go, readers!**

**As usual, music playlist is listed here!**

**SCENE 1 (Courthouse):  
****[OST Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box] An Uneasy Atmosphere - Tomohito Nishiura (beginning part)****[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Strange Story - Tomohito Nishiura (the part when Gumshoe enters the remains of the affected defendant lobby)**

**SCENE 2 (Edgeworth's house):  
****[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] A Quiet Town - Tomohito Nishiura  
****[OST Gyakuten Saiban 1 and 2] Suspense - Masakazu Sugimori (the moment they received the phone call)**

**SCENE 3 (Airport):  
****[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] Puzzle Deductions - Tomohito Nishiura  
****[OST Professor Layton and the Last Specter] More Puzzles - Tomohito Nishiura (the part when Edgeworth gives a puzzle to Luke)  
****[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Ichijou Mikumo ~ The Great Truth Thief - Noriyuki Iwadare (Kay's attempt to sneak in to the plane)**

**SCENE 4 (Courthouse):  
****[OST Gyakuten Kenji] Rou Shiryuu ~ Lang Zi says... - Noriyuki Iwadare (Lang's surprise appearance)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Return to London

* * *

# INVENTORY INFORMATION #-

::: COURT RECORD CONTENTS :::  
-Defense Attorney's badge [one of my posessions]  
-Magatama [one of my possessions]  
-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

::: ORGANIZER CONTENTS :::  
-Prosecutors' badge [one of my possessions, as well as Franziska's]  
Franziska's whip [belongs to Franziska]  
-Case Files [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-300kg of Meths [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-400kg of Ecstacy [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-360kg of Heroin [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]  
-Box of Hypodermic [received from Det. Dick Gumshoe]

HINT COINS COUNT: 10  
PICARATS: 0000

###

[June 3, 12.00 PM,  
District Court,  
3rd Floor, Hallway]

The moment Detective Gumshoe arrived at the 3rd floor, the whole scene broke in silence as the explosion broke out in one of the defendant lobby.

"W-what's going on, pal?!" asked the detective.  
"A bomb just exploded at the Defendant Lobby No. 3, Detective," Courtney explained.  
"A BOMB?!" Gumshoe repeated, then recklessly ran to the bombed room, "Here I come, pal!"  
"Wait, detective!" Edgeworth interrupted, but the bumbling detective had already walked away towards it.

Edgeworth had no choice but to run after him. Shields, Courtney and the rest of the group also followed him as well.

The smoke from the bombing started to subside, revealing the rubbles of the lobby. When the group approached to the affected lobby, they found Layton slumping by the wall, in a rather unconscious state.

"Professor!" Luke bellowed, then approached to him.

Edgeworth then approached the unconscious professor and began to examine his heartbeat. He then felt that the professor was still alive, so he gave a thumbs-up at Luke.

"Thank goodness," Luke sighed in a relief, then gave Edgeworth a 'thank-you' hug.

Meanwhile, when the detective entered the ruins of Defendant Lobby No. 3, he found some piles of wooden rubbles, in which he believed that it was the leftovers of the door leading to Courtroom No. 3. However, his thoughts was still full of Phoenix's whereabouts.

He then began to examine the room. As he looked around, he saw a body lying down on the floor with some piles of wooden and stone rubbles burying the poor body. He then noticed that the body was dressed in blue, so he thought it could be Phoenix. Feeling rather worried, he then approached to the buried body.

When he removed the rubbles from the body, he found something rather miraculous - the body was remain unhurt. But this doesn't stop the detective from feeling nervous that he began to touch his chest to see if he was still alive. Little did he know who was tailing him from the back.

"Detective...?" a voice boomed, who happened to be Maya.

The detective then was surprised as he heard the voice, so he turned around. It was Maya.

"Oh, it's you, pal," he replied.  
"Is Nick okay?" she asked.  
"I'm examining him so please wait, pal,"

Gumshoe then resumed to his examination. He then lowered his left ear to Phoenix's chest to carefully listen to his heartbeat. As he listened, he then started to smile with hope slapped on his face. Something good is happening.

The detective then stood up and gave her a thumbs-up. Phoenix was still alive, and escaped unscathed, except that he was unconscious from the blunt force trauma on his head due to the bombing impact.

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed, "Thank you, Detective!" and with that, she gave him a hug.

Meanwhile, from the back door leading to Courtroom No. 3, a young girl in a dark, raven blue hair began to emerge from the shadows of the lobby remains.

_It looks like this room had been blown up by those bad guys_, she thought. _I wonder if I can be any of help for Gummy? I also wonder if Mr. Edgeworth is here, too...?_

**|| POV MODE: MAYA FEY ||**

**Okay, so yeah, Nick and Mr. Layton was affected by the bomb, but they sure are some lucky men! They both escaped unscathed; they only were hit by the wall on their head due to the impact of being thrown backwards. That was according to Detective Gumshoe's examinations, though, but it's true, anyway.**

**Oh yeah, Pearly said she's coming to the office after lunch, so I hope she won't be surprised when she found that Nick was unconscious.**

**|| POV MODE SWITCH TO: LUKE TRITON ||**

**Gee, I was worried about the professor so badly, but luckily, Mr. Edgeworth had the professor's heartbeat examined, and the result was positive. I was relieved after that.**

**After the incident, we decided to take the professor and Mr. Wright to Mr. Edgeworth's house. But first thing first is that we need to pick Pearl up first because last night, she promised that she'll come to the office after lunch. I hope everything's okay the next time she knew what actually happened today, *shudders*.**

**|| POV MODE ENDED ||**

###

/ A TIRING WALK TO EDGEWORTH'S CAR PLUS SOME BIKE SHENANIGANS LATER... /

[June 3, 1.00 PM,  
Edgeworth Residence,  
Ground Floor, Guests' Lobby]

Phoenix opened his eyes and found himself in a rather elegant-looking room. The room was decorated with an elegant set of wine-red coloured furniture, specifically the sofas, curtains and a transparent glass coffee table.

He also noticed that the professor was also in the room, though he was still unconscious. His hat was also removed; the hat was placed on top of the table.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

Layton then began to wake up, and again, found himself in the luxury room. He then began to ask Phoenix about their present whereabouts.

"Where are we, Mr. Wright?" asked the professor as he rubbed his rear part of his head.  
"I-I don't know, Professor..." Phoenix simply replied.  
"Welcome to my house, Wright," a familiar voice boomed.

The two of them were surprised that they turned to the source of the voice. It was Edgeworth, who had just came from another room.

"E-Edgeworth?" Phoenix began.  
"Well, it seems that you've finally regained consciousness, Wright," Edgeworth replied.  
"Is this your house, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Layton.  
"Yes, it is, Mr. Layton," the greyish-brown haired man replied, then put a tray of teapot and some cups on the coffee table, "I've made some tea for you guys,"  
"By the way, Edgeworth," Phoenix added, "Where's Maya and the kids?"  
"Oh, Gumshoe took them along to pick Pearl up from your office, as Maya requested,"  
"Ah, yes..." Phoenix suddenly snapped out of his mind, "Now I remember... Pearls told me that she's coming to the office after lunch,"  
"I see..."

As the three men were busy with their idle chit-chat, Franziska, Clive and Emmy came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of some food, mainly cookies.

"I see you've awakened, Phoenix Wright," Franziska began, carrying a tray of cookies on her left hand.  
"Professor!" Emmy bellowed, "Glad to find that you've awakened,"  
"We made some cookies to cheer you guys up!" Clive added.  
"Cookies?" Phoenix repeated, "Did you made them all?"  
"Oh, silly... No!" Emmy replied, "I made it together with Franziska and Clive!"  
"Though I must confess that my cookies might taste a little bit strange, Phoenix Wright, you'll see," Franziska added, as she looked down, with a blush on her face.  
"W-why is that, Franziska?"  
"You see... I added a little mint flavour on the cookies that I made,"  
"Ah... That's okay..."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock coming from the front door.

"That must be the detective," Edgeworth began, then headed for the door.

When Edgeworth opened the door, his expectations were correct. It was Detective Gumshoe, as well as Luke, Maya, Pearl and Flora.

"G'day, sir!" Gumshoe saluted, "I've brought the kids here now,"  
"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Maya snapped.  
"Well, I see..." Edgeworth simply replied, "Bring them in,"

The kids then went inside, and the moment they went inside, they started to bawl at Edgeworth's luxurious house.

"So this is Mr. Eh-ji-werth's house, right, Mystic Maya?" asked Pearl.  
"Yeah, it's sure it's big," Maya replied, "and luxurious, too!"  
"Does Mr. Edgeworth lived here all alone?" added Luke.  
"Now, I suppose you should go and have some cookies over there," Edgeworth interrupted.  
"C-cookies?!" Luke repeated, "Wow, thanks, Mr. Edgeworth!"

The foursome then rushed to the guests' seats and joined the grown ups' tea time break, as well as Gumshoe.

/ LATER AFTER TEA BREAK... /

Just as they finished drinking their teas, Phoenix's phone suddenly rang with its fancy Steel Samurai ringtone. He then picked it up from the pocket and answered the call.

"Yes, this is Phoenix Wright speaaking," Phoenix began.  
"Ah.. It's you again," the familiar villainous voice replied, who turned out to be Schmidt.  
"What? Still not satisfied with the bombing at the court?" Phoenix snapped, "What will you do next? Threaten the President? Go on, do so!"  
"Hold on, Mr. Attorney," Schmidt replied in defense, "I haven't explained anything yet,"  
"GO ON! I DON'T CARE!" Phoenix shouted.

Layton then approached to Phoenix, trying to calm him down.

"Now, Mr. Wright, pull yourself down," Layton began, patting his hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "Let me answer the call for you,"  
"Here you go, Mr. Layton," he replied, then handed him his cell phone.  
"Hello? Hershel Layton speaking here," the professor continued.  
"Ah, it's you, the famous Professor Layton," Schmidt replied, "I've got something to tell you,"  
"What is it?" Layton asked back.  
"Return to London immediately," Schmidt simply replied, "Now,"

The professor was startled. He knew that he had just arrived in LA recently, and now he was told to return to London now? Just what is going on now?

"What was it, professor?" asked Luke.  
"We're going back to London," Layton replied.  
"WHAT?!" Maya exclaimed, "But you had just arrived like two days ago and you're going home now, Mr. Layton,"  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Fey, but I've sensed trouble coming when he suddenly blurted out that request,"  
"T-trouble?!" Luke stammered, "Does that mean, he's targeting the Buckingham Palace or some place of interest?"  
"I'm not sure, my boy,"  
"Where are we going to get some free flights now, professor?" asked Flora.  
"HOLD IT!" a voice suddenly boomed.

Everyone was surprised and turned to the person who shouted it. It was Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Luke asked, "What was that for?"

Edgeworth then began tapping his finger on his temple. It looks like he had an idea.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I've got a private jet, secretly," he replied with a smirk,"It's in the airport, so let's get going, guys!"  
"P-private jet?!" Phoenix repeated.  
"I didn't know you have one, sir!" Gumshoe continued.  
"Just follow me,"

###

[June 3, 2.15 PM,  
Hope Springs Airport,  
Flight Runaway]

"Oh man, why do we have to return to London so soon?" Emmy began.  
"If you don't want to save your hometown, then don't come with us," Edgeworth replied.  
"I-I will!" Emmy stammered, "Of course I want to save my hometown!"  
"So, um, where's your private plane, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Luke as they walked past a row of airplanes.  
"Now here's a puzzle for you, Luke,"  
"A-a puzzle?!" Luke repeated.

**** PUZZLE #001: Edgeworth's Private Jet ****

Difficulty: 15 Picarats

_There are 6 planes currently sitting on this runaway, consisting of planes A to F. Four of them have coloured designs on them. Plane A is plain white in colour. Plane E is also white in colour, but it has a patterned design painted onto it. _

_Planes B, D and F are all coloured, but only one of them has a patterened design on it. My plane is the one without a patterned design but was painted with a wine-red paint on it. So, which plane is mine?_

(**Author's note: I'm bad at explaining a puzzle descriptively; I'm not Tago Akira [the puzzle creator in PL games], mind you. BTW, The image of this puzzle can be found on my artblog.**)

"Hmm... Let me guess..." Luke began, "Plane C, I suppose?"

Edgeworth remained silent. The group continued to walk down the runaway until they came across a plane that was painted with a wine-red finishing.

When they stopped at the plane, Edgeworth finally let out a word from his mouth.

"Correct," Edgeworth finally replied, "This is my private plane, Luke,"  
"Yay! I did it!" Luke shouted happily.  
"Okay then, let's head off now,"

With that, the group then followed Edgeworth to the inside of the plane.

**[15 PICARATS ADDED FOR THE CORRECT ANSWER]**

Meanwhile, at the cranny edge of the plane, the mysterious girl from the courthouse then appeared. She was dressed in a pink shirt, with a cloud-like pattern covering her shirt except for her sleeve. She also wore a dark blue, almost indigo in colour skirt and scarf. Her raven-blue hair was tied up with a pink hair tie and a key was stuck in between the hair tie. The mysterious girl is somehow, a familiar figure.

"I have to get through this plane," she said, "I know! Why don't I sneak in through the cargo hold?"

She then looked at the cargo hold. The door was still open, so without wasting time, she sneaked into the cargo hold and ended up following Edgeworth to London.

**|| POV MODE: MILES EDGEWORTH ||**

**After we received a call from that drug dealer mastermind, we were instructed to head off to London posthaste. I don't know what sort of trick would this man plot in, but I sensed nothing more than trouble and dirt-throwing tricks to us. I hope we wouldn't run into any trouble the next time we arrived at London.**

**Oh, now that I mentioned it, I sensed someone who happened to tail on us. I suppose it wasn't Detective Gumshoe nor Pearl, since the detective was on an investigative duty at the courthouse, while Pearl was told to take care of the office while they were away.**

**|| POV MODE ENDS ||**

###

[June 3, 3.00 PM,  
District Court,  
Courtyard Garden]

Detective Gumshoe arrived at the courthouse shortly after he went to the airport and Phoenix's office when the police were busy investigating. The moment he went out of the court, the Judge and Courtney stepped in front of the detective.

"W-where have you gone to, detective?" asked the Judge.  
"I've just sent the professor and Mr. Edgeworth, plus his groups to the airport, sir," Gumshoe explained, scratching his back, "They're heading to London today all of a sudden, sir!"  
"London?" Courtney repeated, "Why all of a sudden, detective?"  
"I dunno, sir," the detective replied, "It all happened so suddenly; the moment we're having a rest at Mr. Edgeworth's house, Mr. Wright suddenly received a call from the bad guy who bombed this courthouse and told them to fly to London today, sir!"  
"Hmm... Things had suddenly gotten strange lately," the Judge commented.  
"I agree so, Your Honor," Courtney added, then nodded with agreement.  
"I see you've arrived, Detective," a voice suddenly boomed.

The three of them were startled and turned around. A familiar police agent dressed in a gangster-like outfit walked towards them. He was an agent from Interpol and originated from Zheng Fa.

It was the famed Interpol agent, Shi-Long Lang.

"A-Agent Lang?!" Courtney and Gumshoe shouted in unison.  
"I've heard there's trouble out here," Lang began.

# END OF CHAPTER


End file.
